ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Contents
If you have questions about anything mentioned on this page, please post it on the talk page Create an account Creating an account will allow edits you make to be associated to your user and not to your IP address. You will also be able to do more things than unregistered users such as moving pages. Log in allows you to use the user name that you've created when creating an account. Edit Getting to the edit dialog #Navigate to the article you wish to edit #Click on the tab near the top labeled "edit". Potential editing problems While editing articles you may encounter several problems. The more common problems are covered here, for any problem not covered here please ask a wikia administrator. Locked Pages Locked pages are pages that have been protected from editing either by the mediawiki software or by an administrator. You can not unlock pages unless you have certain privileges. Please contact a wikia administrator with a request that the article be unlocked. Edit Conflicts An edit conflict occurs when, after you've made a request to edit a page, someone else edits that page before you save your changes. This edit conflict can be resolved by merging the new edits with your own. To merge edits: #Examine the new changes #If your changes do not conflict with the new changes then: #*Copy your changes from the bottom text area to the top text area. #If your changes do conflict with the new changes then: #*Rewrite the conflicting parts so as to take into account the new edits. #Save your changes. Basic formatting Wikia wikis utilize standard wikitext to format articles. Wikitext allows editors to specify page formating using plain text tokens. In most cases simple formating is accomplished with the apostrophe. Bold and italics Bold and italics are added by surrounding a word or phrase with multiple apostrophes ('): *''italics'' is rendered as italics. (2 apostrophes on either side) *'bold' is rendered as bold. (3 apostrophes on either side) *''bolded italics'' is rendered as bolded italics. (2 + 3 = 5 apostrophes on either side) Headings and subheadings Headings and subheadings are an easy way to improve the organization of an article. If you can see two or more distinct topics being discussed, you can break up your article by inserting a heading for each section. Headings can be created like this: * Top level heading (2 equals signs) * Subheading (3 equals signs) * Another level down (4 equals signs) * Another level down (5 equals signs) If an article has at least three headings, a table of contents (TOC) will be automatically generated. Try creating some headings in the sandbox and see the effect on the TOC. Lists Unnumbered lists use the * operator to define order and layout. For example: * Example list **List item 1 ***Sub item 1a ****Sub-sub item 1a1 **List item 2 becomes * Example list **List item 1 ***Sub item 1a ****Sub-sub item 1a1 **List item 2 Numbered lists utilize the # operator. For example: # Example numbered list ##List item 1 ###List subitem 2 ####List subsubitem 1.2.a ##List item 2 becomes # Example numbered list ##List item 1 ###List subitem 2 ####List subsubitem 1.2.a ##List item 2 List formats may be combined by combining list operators making certain to use proper operator precedence. Example: # Numbered list with unnumbered subitems #*Unnumbered subitem 1.1 #*Unnumbered subitem 2.2 # Numbered list item 2 becomes # Numbered list with unnumbered subitems #*Unnumbered subitem 1.1 #*Unnumbered subitem 2.2 # Numbered list item 2 Note: the use of the preceding list operator to specify level is required for combined lists to display properly. Excluding text from wiki formatting Text may be excluded for formatting routines by surrounding it with tags in a manner similar to that of HTML. Redirects Redirects are typically used to point users away from pages from which content has been moved to pages where content now exists, or from pages that are synonymous . For example: An article has been moved from Dates to Date. Redirects can be created with the syntax #REDIRECT pagename where pagename is the title of the page where the user will be redirected. Page Moves Page moves are used when page content is no longer adequately described by the current page's title. Page moves preserve article history and replace current page content with a redirect to the moved article content. The page move function is usually restricted to administrators, for rules and procedures for requesting page moves for individual wikia please refer to each individual wikia wiki's policy. Basic Templating Templates are reusable chunks formatted text. Templates allow for the inclusion of often used text without duplication. Templates may be inserted using the syntax where pagename is the name of the page to be included (this is known as transclusion). Templates should be created in the template namespace to reduce text duplication where appropriate. Talk pages Talk pages are used to discuss their associated article's content. Use them for things link suggesting major changes to article content, requesting page moves, or questioning article content. Of course talk page use and protocol will vary between individual wikia wikis so be sure to check for articles or protocols regarding their use. When making a remark on a talk page use the --~~~~ syntactical shortcut to sign your messages. See Also * * *See the Wikia:Tutorial for editor help. *Help with interwiki linking Category:Help